


Two Lumps

by Notsalony



Series: Sceo Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bragging, Catty!Theo, Coffee date, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Other, Sassy Exs, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, Telling Tales, Vet!Scott, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott takes a break from his job to go meet his boyfriend for a cup of coffee.





	Two Lumps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 4 - Established Relationship

“You’d better hurry.” Scott’s assistant tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
“Is it that time already?” Scott glanced up from where he’d been bathing the large dog to the clock and smiled.  
  
“Oh go on, I’ll finish up here.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Sure enough you don’t want to keep that boy waiting.” He chuckled at Scott who nodded and went to clean up and dry off before heading out with a wave.  The drive wasn’t that far.  He hopped on his motorcycle and drove the three blocks and parked outside the café as he headed in.  
  
“You’re late.” The guy that greeted him at the counter stated.  
  
“By a minute.”  
  
“I told him he should make you beg.” The guy pointed.  “Drinks will be there in a bit.  So will the food.”  
  
“Thanks, I think.” Scott shook his head as he walked over to the table.  
  
“Hey babe.” Theo leaned up and kissed Scott’s lips as his boyfriend slipped into his seat.  
  
“Sean said he told you to make me beg?”  
  
“I told him maybe later.” Theo smirked around his coffee cup.  
  
“Long wait?”  
  
“Naw, I’ve only been here ten minutes.”  
  
“I’m not that late!” Scott looked at his watch.  
  
“Naw, early morning for me.  I got on break early so I made my way down here.  I was fine with the wait.” He held Scott’s hand as Scott’s coffee and the entrées were brought over, Sean’s hawkish glare at Scott told him all he needed to know about how Sean felt about his lateness.  
  
“Ease up Sean.” Theo slapped his hand.  
  
“This one has a LOT of explaining to do.”  
  
“Not to you.” Theo gave him a look and Sean rolled his eyes and stalked off.  
  
“Okay… I’m the master of staying friends with my ex’s but they all love you.  What the hell is his problem?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Oh that’s simple.  I bottom for you.  I didn’t for him.”  
  
“what?!” Scott nearly choked on his drink.  
  
“I’m not much of a bottom, but you like to top more than bottom so I do it.” Theo shrugged.  
  
“And he knows this why?” Scott blushed.  
  
“Oh, probably because I gush about how great you are.” Theo grinned behind his cup.  
  
“You don’t…”  
  
“You’re really good at it.” Theo defended.  
  
“Theo…” Scott flushed.  
  
“So I felt like telling my friends at brunch a bit back about the fact that you really know what you’re doing… and that _things_ are built down _there_.” Theo pointed down with his eyes.  
  
“theo…” Scott gave a whine in the back of his throat.  
  
“Well it’s the truth.”  
  
“But your ex’s don’t need to know that?”  
  
“Honey, you’re the best I’ve ever had.  It’s worth bottoming for you.  People deserve to know that.” He patted Scott’s hand.  
  
“I don’t think…”  
  
“And they’re jealous as fuck.” Theo chuckled.  
  
“Why would they…”  
  
“Because?” Theo blushed then.  
  
“Wait… you took that photo a couple months ago...” Scott narrowed his eyes.  “You did not show them that photo?”  
  
“No….”  
  
“Good…”  
  
“At least not on purpose.” Theo shrugged.  
  
“theo!?!”  
  
“Well I was showing them that picture I took of the painting we saw… and forgot that the very next photo was the one of you… in all your _glory_ … and Sean swiped on my phone.”  
  
“shit..” Scott blushed.  
  
“Truth be told you’re VERY photogenic.  Especially completely naked and rock hard…”  
  
“Theo…”  
  
“Oh, it was harmless.  And gave them a thrill.”  
  
“And now I’m going to have to face them knowing they’ve seen me naked.”  
  
“Not like they haven’t seen me naked.” Theo shrugged.  
  
“Yes, but you slept with most of them.”  
  
“True.” Theo nodded, nibbling his food.  “You’re not mad… are you?”  
  
“No.  But we’re taking a photo of you later.” Scott grinned.  
  
“Oh absolutely.” Theo grinned.  “Going to brag to your assistant?”  
  
“I would never…”  
  
“Oh I have no problem with it. I’ve seen the way he eyes your ass.  He should know what his competition is before he enters the race.” Theo smirked.  
  
“Theo!”  
  
“I call it my put up or shut up move.  If he gives you a nude of himself, then maybe we invite him into the bedroom.  If he doesn’t… then maybe he’ll stop being so sassy at me when show up in something slutty.” Theo smirked.  
  
“When have you ever dressed in something slutty?”  
  
“Oh Scotty… I dress slutty for all our dates.” Theo smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Random ideas come into my head. Hope you’re enjoying these.


End file.
